The Fall of a Prince
by smuttyqueen
Summary: Aurora, an Asgardian woman, falls desperately for the God of Mischief. How is she going to deal with seeing his world falling apart? Which personal problems does she have to master? Love means sacrifice - and sacrifice means suffering. (Loki x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_The little girl was running through the royal rose garden, a wooden sword in her left hand. _

_She used to come here a lot, pretending to be a brave warrioress whose only duty was fighting for justice. _

_Sometimes she even met one of the Warriors Three, who gave her an amused glance and patted her head._

_Her parents though, wanted her to behave the way a girl is supposed to._

_Whenever they found her playing with her sword, they took it from her and told her it wasn't right for girls to play with weaponry._

_However, the little girl always found a way to steal back her beloved sword, and when her parents asked her where she was going, she simply told them that she was going down to the river bank watching fairies._

_She was running around, not paying much attention to her surroundings, when she accidently bumped into someone, tumbling to the ground._

_When she looked up, she stared directly in the big blue eyes of Loki Odinsson, Prince of Asgard._

_He held out a hand, which she thankfully grabbed, and helped her up._

„_Are you okay, little Princess?" he asked, kneeling down to her._

„_I'm not a Princess, I'm a warrioress!" she answered, sounding offended._

„_Oh my bad. I didn't mean to insult you, my brave warrioress." he giggled, picking a rose which he tucked in her hair._

_The girl blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Loki has always been her favourite Prince, she liked the way he played tricks on others and the mischievous smile on his face._

„_So what is your name then?" he asked curiously._

„_Aurora." she answered proudly._

„_Well, Aurora, would you like to go on a horseback ride with me? A little girl like you shouldn't be running around all alone." _

„_Yes, I'd love to." she replied, hugging him._

_Loki laughed, took her by the hand and lead her to the royal stables._

_He saddled his horse, a tall black stallion, and placed Aurora on its back before he sat down right behind her._

„_Hold on tight and don't let go!" Loki said, tightening the reins._

_As they rode through Asgard, Aurora has been astonished by its beauty._

_She leaned back against Loki's chest and enjoyed the gentle breeze._

„AURORA!" her mother yelled furiously.

Aurora startled up, shaking her had.

Once again she got lost in childhood memories, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

„What's the matter, mother?" Aurora asked, as she headed towards kitchen.

Her mother was obviously stressed out, busy preparing dinner.

„You should help me preparing tonight's meal. Don't stand around, the food won't cook itself." she hissed.

„I'm so sorry, of course mother." Aurora answered, washing the vegetables.

Aurora hated helping her mother with the houswork.

She'd rather be outside, improving her combat skills with her friend, the Lady Sif.

She let out a deep sigh.

„What is it, darling?" her mother asked, looking slightly concerned.

„Nothing really. It's just that I don't want to spend the rest of my life at home, getting married and serving my husband. That's not who I am, who I want to be."

„Oh love, that's just how life is. Certain things are expected to be done by women, but I'm sure you'll understand that sooner or later."

„But mother! I want to be free, I want to fight, participate in wars and become a brave warrior for justice!" Aurora yelled.

„You're out of your mind! Women are meant to stay at home, you'll have to accept that, if you want or not." her mother snapped.

„NO! Look at Sif! She's a warrior as well, why can't I be like her? You have no right to decide about my life!"

„That Lady Sif truly is not much of a good influence on you."

„Don't you dare talking about my friends like that!" Aurora shouted.

She stormed out of the house, smashing the door behind her.

She saddled her black mare and galopped off, as fast as her horse would take her.

Blind with rage, Aurora made her way towards the royal palace.

Sif would always find a way to calm her down, no matter how upset she was.

When she finally arrived, she already felt a lot better.  
Wandering across the court some royal servant took care of her mare and led it to the stables.

„Is there anything I can do for you today, Lady Aurora?" another servant asked, bowing politely.

Since Aurora spends most of her time with Sif, people working at court knew her.

„Where do I find the Lady Sif?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

„She must be down at the battle grounds, practising her fighting techniques, my Lady."

„Fine." she answered briefly.

Sif was taking a short break from her hard training as she spotted Aurora who was heading towards her.

„What brings you here today, my dear friend?" she asked, grinning widely.

„The usual, my mother's opinion on how I'm supposed to lead my life." she whined.

Sif gave her an understanding look.

„How about you join us on our hunt tomorrow night? Might get your mind off bad thoughts for some time." Sif suggested, knowing Aurora would love that idea.

„I'd love to!" she squealed, chuckling.

„Great, I knew you'd love it!" Sif answered, giving her friend a wink.

„Mind if I join your training? I could use some distraction for now." Aurora asked.

„Of course, I'd be more than happy to have you fighting by my side."  
Sif clapped her on the shoulder and handed her a sword.

„Ready for some action?" she asked challenging.

„What a question, of course!" Aurora laughed starting the first attack.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women fought hours, until both of them collapsed from exhaustion.

„You truly know how to pull a decent fight." Aurora gasped.

„You're not bad yourself." Sif answered chuckling at her friend.

„How about you stay for dinner? We'll have a great feast tonight, you'd love it!" she asked as they made their way inside the royal palace.

„I don't think my parents would be too happy about it, but well I don't mind. I'm old enough to make decisions on my own." Aurora laughed.

„That's what I wanted to hear!" Sif reassured her giving her a clap on the shoulder.

„Guess I'm better riding home then, have a bath and get something proper to wear."

Aurora walked back towards the royal stables to pick up her mane.

She swang her sore body on her mane's back and trotted home.

Arriving at home, she silently sneaked into her room to avoid further confrontations with her mother.

The thought of not returning home tonight and her mother's face if she knew about it, made her smile widely.

Surely she would be far too drunk to walk herself home, but that's just another thing her mother does not need to know about.

After taking a refreshing shower, Aurora put on a decent, long white dress which perfectly underlined her small waist, along with a pair of leathered sandals.

She tied her hair up in a loose bun and put on a light make-up.

A good Asardian feast was exactly what she needed right now.

Not just to enjoy herself but to eventually get to know an intelligent young man, since her mother desperately wanted her to hook up.

She knew it was about time for her to get married, but she felt like she was not ready for it up to that point.

Even though she hated the thought of being kind of forced into this whole relationship-thing, she knew she could not go on like this forever.

It was time for her to grow up, to make her family proud and to raise a family of her own.

Arriving at the feast, Aurora almost got run over by Sif, who was obviously drunk already.

She looked at her in shock before she chuckled.

„My Lady Sif, are you okay?" she asked, clapping Sif on the back.

„ I am delighted! Thor truly knows how to throw a good feast!" Sif yelled.

„Wait...Thor? Like Thor Odinsson? The prince?" Aurora shrieked

„Yes, of course, silly!" Sif laughed.

Aurora's face dropped in a heartbeat as she realised what that meant.

She never told anyone about her little childhood crush on prince Loki, but yet she hoped to meet him tonight.

„Does that mean Loki is here as well?" Aurora asked panicking.

„I think so. But why would you be interested in him? He is not even a real man!"

„Because you never told me this was a royal feast! Look at me, I'm looking awful!" Aurora cried out.

„Do not worry, my friend. You're a beautiful Asgardian woman and in no need to be worried about your looks. Have a drink instead, enjoy yourself and celebrate all night long!" Sif reassured her.

She then grabbed Aurora's arm and dragged her through the crowd towards a small bar.

Both women had a few drinks and Aurora could already feel herself getting increasingly drunk.

She liked the feeling of ease and recklessness which always filled her body as she reached a certain stage of drunkness.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Aurora did not pay attention to what was happening around her, and soon found herself all alone, since Sif seemed to magically disappear.

As she looked out for her friend, she did not find who she was looking for but caught sight of someone else who immediately caught her attention.

It was prince Loki, son of Odin and Frigga.

Aurora cringed as she glared at him.

He was still the young handsome man she remembered.

His black velvet hair was combed back neatly, his porcellain skin seemed ever so perfect and his deep blue eyes invited her to get lost in them.

She fought an inner battle, whether she should walk up to him or stay in her place, studying him from afar.

In the end, her state of drunkness made her walk up to him.

She stoped shortly behind him, her heart pounding in her chest and her head increasingly growing dizzier.

Just in this moment, he turned around and looked at her quizzically.

Aurora tried to figure him out for a moment, before he smiled at her.

She froze as he seemed to stare directly into her soul.

„What have I done to deserve such delightful company?" he asked seductively.

Aurora blushed.

„It's a shame you do not remember me." she answered, acting offended.

„I am so very sorry." he replied, still thinking about who the mysterious girl might be.

„Okay, I'm willing to help you along. Remember the young girl that once bumped into you while you were walking through the royal gardens? The one you took out for a ride? Tada."

Loki looked at her in shock.

„No way that's you!" he blurted out in astonishment.

„Yes it is!" Aurora laughed.

„I'm completely stunned, I mean just a few years ago you've been such an adorable little girl and now look at yourself, you've become an attractive young Asgardian woman."

Aurora blushed even more if somehow possible.

„Wow, uhm.. thank you." she stuttered.

„No need to be nervous, little princess. Can I by any chance invite you to join me on a walk through the royal gardens? It's been a while since we both met."

„It would be a pleasure."

Loki firmly grabbed her by the waist and led her outside.

They earned a couple of questioning looks as they left the feast obviously being intimate.

„So how are you doing?" he asked.

Aurora could smell the alcohol in his breath as he talked to her.

„Actually, I'm doing quite fine, thanks. What about yourself?" she replied, slowly weaving towards the gardens.

„I'm not too bad myself, thank you. So, are you still into that whole warrior thing? I remember you enjoyed it as a kid."

„Yes, I am." she chuckled.

„Wow, you must have a really loving and tolerant husband if he allows his wife to act as she wishes." he replied, staring directly into her eyes.

„Oh I'm not married." Aurora laughed, leaving Loki in surprise.

„May I ask how come that? A young modest woman like you must be very popular among the Asgardian men." he lured.

„Not really. I mean I don't want to rush into something I might regret later on. I know this sounds cheesy but I want to fall in love with someone, not because of their looks or status but for who they really are." Aurora answered, stargazing.

„I would marry you in a heartbeat." Loki laughed, playfully nudging her arm.

„Don't be a fool Loki! You're a prince, you're supposed to marry one of your kind!"

„That sounds ridiculous." he replied.

Loki quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her towards himself.

„Why?" Aurora whispered.

Her heart started racing and she felt like she was close to a heartattack.

„Because you're beautiful and because I do what I want. That's why." he breathed.

Aurora's knees grew weaker as his words reached her.

Loki noticing her insecurity started grinning mischievously and took a step closer to her.

„WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Both, Loki and Aurora startled up, while Sif ran up to them furiously.

„YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOOK UP MY FRIEND!" Sif yelled at Loki and pushed him aside.

Loki put up his hands in defense and took a few steps back.

„We were just having a nice chat, there is no reason to be upset, Lady Sif." Loki said with a calming voice.

„I have lots of reasons to be upset!" she hissed at him.

„Sif, my friend, really he was in no intent to hurt me." Aurora tried to ease the atmosphere.

„He is the god of mischief and trickery! You can already tell by his name that he's up to no good!" Sif yelled at Aurora, letting go of Loki.

„Don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions?" Aurora hissed back at her friend, sounding a bit harsher than she planned.

„By your own decisions do you mean letting Loki trick you into his bed?" Sif replied bitter.

„GOD, SIF SHUT UP!" Aurora yelled furiously.

„I just don't want you to end up as a whore!" Sif said.

She grabbed Aurora by the shoulders and shook her.

„Look, Sif. I really appreciate your care but I'm fine, honestly." Aurora calmed her down.

„Fine. Don't cry out your heart if he tricks you. It's not like I didn't warn you." she replied.

Sif walked away, not without giving Loki a threatening glare.  
She was anything but fine with Aurora's reaction.

Since she didn't trust Loki, her friend should not do so either.

„I am so sorry for Sif's behaviour." Aurora apologized.

„You don't have to apologize for something you cannot control." Loki reassured her, caressing her cheek.

„Guess the feast is over for me now. I better go home now."

As Aurora intented to walk away, Loki grabbed her wrist and held her back.

„Do you think I will let an drunk young woman like you walk home on her own?" he asked.

Aurora smiled at him as she already knew the answer.

„Do I have the permission to guard you home, my lady?" he asked, placing a chaste kiss on her hand.

„Yes, you do." Aurora giggled.


End file.
